The present invention relates to plastics alloy compositions for example for use as a bearing material, either as a lining or as an overlay. The invention is particularly concerned with lubricated plastics bearing materials.
Plastics bearing materials are known in themselves, however, some suffer from poor fatigue strength and so are unsuitable under certain conditions, while others suffer from overheating sometimes due to an inability to form an effective lubricant film.